malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
T'riss
T'riss was a goddess and an Ascendant also known as the Queen of Dreams and the Enchantress.Stonewielder, Glossary She was the Queen of High House Life,Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.706 the Mistress of Thyr, and the greatest magus.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.116 She likely had an association with the Mockra warren.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.320 T'riss sometimes appeared as a slim and diminutive raven-haired beauty with motes of gold in her eyes.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.116-117 At other times she seemed to be a heavy-set, short, middle-aged woman with unruly mousy hair, facial moles, and a dark dusting of a moustache.Blood and Bone, Chapter 3 The symbol of the Queen of Dreams was an open hand.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.320 In Memories of Ice Many thousands of years ago, the future Queen of Dreams was said by Tool to be a sorceress who wandered the land with Anomander Rake and Caladan Brood. When she ascended to become the Queen of Dreams, "drama ensued". Brood went off to pursue a "solitary path", eventually returning carrying the hammer of Burn. Rake said he, Brood, the Queen of Dreams, and Hood agreed that the hammer should not be used. But each had become involved in their own pursuits and failed to help shoulder the burden as expected.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 During the Pannion War, the Crippled God poisoned the Warrens and infected Burn. Quick Ben was able make use of his Warrens with the assistance of Talamandas, who shielded him from the poison's ill effects. The Bridgeburner mage suspected the Sticksnare's immunity came from the Queen of Dreams.Memories of Ice/Chapter 4, US SFBC p.609 In The Bonehunters T'riss helped Leoman and Dunsparrow escape the city of Y'Ghatan before the Bonehunters laid siege to it. In Return of the Crimson Guard T'riss was the patron goddess of the Thel Akai, Ereko. When he was a prisoner on the Stormwall she informed him that a fellow prisoner, the Malazan Traveller, was his destiny. Ereko escaped and took the man with him, setting him on a path that brought him to face Kallor.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2 She also appeared in the dreams of the Crimson Guardsman Kyle and interfered with the attempts of the Crippled God to seize the tulwar bearing Osserc's essence.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 5, UK PB p.440 In Stonewielder T'riss responded to the call of her follower Agayla who claimed to "have an answer to that problem we have spoken of."Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.80 T'riss appeared before Agayla and her niece Kiska amidst a circle of standing stones outside Malaz City. She helped Kiska in the latter's search for Tayschrenn by assigning Jheval to accompany the young woman and opening the way to Shadow.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, US HC p.115 The Queen of Dreams was a primary antagonist of the Lady, patron goddess of the Lands of Fist, who complained that the "Queen bitch has ever stood in my way." She interfered with the Lady's ability to divine the future and see visions of the Stormriders.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, US HC p.198 When Mockra mage Ussü used the Lady's blood sacrifice to access his warren, T'riss possessed the body of his victim to express her sense of disappointment and betrayal in the High Mage. Then the body attempted to strangle him and T'riss erased the minds of his apprentices.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.320 In Blood and Bone T'riss travelled to Jacuruku to confer with Ardata. The Queen of Dreams told her Seguleh guard Ina, who accompanied her through the Jungle of Himatan on Jacuruku, that she, i.e. T'riss, and Ardata might be considered sisters.Blood and Bone, Chapter 10, UK lg PB p.572 In Dancer's Lament In the period before the formation of the Malazan Empire, the primary religious festival of Li Heng on Quon Tali was a procession honoring the city's patron goddess, Burn. The procession was comprised of heavy platforms mainly carrying effigies of the sleeping Burn, but also including icons and shrines dedicated to other entities. These deities shared with Burn aspects related to "fate, futurity and the struggle of life and death", and included: the Enchantress/Queen of Dreams; D'rek; Mowri; and Poliel.Dancer's Lament, Chapter 11, US HC p.206-207 In Forge of Darkness ] T'riss mysteriously emerged from the Vitr. She was an Azathanai with no memory of her past, nor even her name. "T'riss" simply meant "from the Vitr" in the language of the Azathanai and was the name given to her by Faror Hend. Faror offered to escort T'riss to Mother Dark in Kharkanas.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 4, UK HC p.102 A chance meeting with Caplo Dreem and Warlock Resh of the Shake led to an audience with Mother Sheccanto Derran. In the Shake Monastery, T'riss chided the faith that had bound and murdered its god, Dorssan Ryl, before she resurrected the river god.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.253 T'riss arrived at Kharkanas as the newly revived river god flooded the city along the river banks. She was ushered into Mother Dark's presence where she bestowed a gift of Vitr to sanctify the temple and change the goddess queen's power. Now those worshippers of Mother Dark who exposed themselves to her presence where transformed into dark skinned Tiste Andii. At the same time T'riss spoke harshly to high priestess Syntara, bestowing upon her a gift that transformed her into the first Tiste Liosan. Afterwards T'riss vanished.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.270-271 In the land of the Azathanai, Old Man warned Draconus that his usage of Night was without precedent, infuriating the "believers", like Ardata and the Sister of Dreams, who sought redress and healing in the Vitr.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 11, UK HC p.317 The Azathanai Grizzin Farl, known as the Protector, came to Mother Dark and told her that T'riss was unknown to him and he warned that her actions were uncommonly careless and violated proscriptions against blatant Azathani interference.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.636 When Draconus opened the Gate of Kurald Galain Grizzin Farl left Mother Dark explaining there was no longer anything for him to protect.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 20, UK HC p.653 In Fall of Light (Information needed) Notes and references de:T'riss Category:Ascendants Category:Azathanai Category:Females Category:High House Life